


Alastor/Reader | NSFW ALPHABET

by bleedingmigraine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Headcanon, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, NSFW, Porn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: NSFW Alphabet with Hazbin Hotel's Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Alastor/Reader | NSFW ALPHABET

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Alastor doesn’t do aftercare, he just can’t. He’s brutal throughout the entire process and once he’s had his entertainment, you’re left to fend for yourself. But just maybe, if you beg just right and your moans were sweet enough he might tend to you. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He wouldn’t say it’s a body part, but he loves your organs. From the way he can hear your heartbeat quicken in fear to your eyes shining with tears from the pain he gives you. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Believe it or not, he doesn’t like cum. At least his own, he doesn’t like to orgasm. If it’s you on the other hand, I’ll leave that up to imagination. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Alastor was actually a virgin before he met you. The sins of the flesh of never appealed to him. They still don’t. Why does it, is unknown. It can be for certain if it does it to please you, or to torture you. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

The Great Radio demon is actually extremely inexperienced, as mentioned above. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Missionary, or any other position that has you under him and a view of your pretty face.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

While he will be laughing in the bedroom, you most certainly are not. Your in what could be considered bless or pain, and he loves it so much he’s laughing. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

In this case, the carpet is bare, unlike the drapes. It’s unknown whether he uses magic or shaves. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

What you both consider romantic has two separate, and very different, definitions. In the moment you’re going by his definition. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He doesn’t. Simple as that. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Anything and everything to do with bloodplay. Most things that include him hurting you in some kind of way. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

In the safety of his room at the hotel, where it is sound proof thanks to his magic. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

To be honest, nothing will turn him on. What even makes him become intimate with you is an urge even he doesn’t understand. An urge to please you. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He refuses to mess with anything scat or piss related. Other than that it’s an open door.    
  


O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He’s a giver, not a receiver. And as much as he breaks this when it comes to others he HATES being touched, but there might be an exception for you, if once again you’ve done the right amount of begging. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough to the max, and you wouldn’t be able to stop him. Not even during your first time _ \- should you be a virgin -  _ will he take it easy on you. It just wouldn’t happen.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Absolutely most positively not. Alastor will take his time with you, and if he can’t then he simply won’t do it at all. He won’t even entertain the thought of one.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

I would say practically everything he does to you is a risk. Your body could easily snap under his, and he very well could take a nice chunk out of you if he is not careful. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

It’s unknown, all that is known is that he doesn’t stop until you either pass out from exhaustion or have somehow convinced him to stop.

One time he didn’t stop for two whole days. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Why would he use toys? His body is enough, if he feels like it, he might even use his tentacles on you. But never something that isn’t naturally from him. Your his. In his head, you don’t need anything but him. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

If he had any respect for any god, it would be himself. For Alastor is with no doubt the god of teasing. You once tested his patience so much he edged you for a whole month. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Quiet. There is no sound from him unless it’s the sound of his hips meeting yours or he is speaking to you, if you couldn’t feel him you wouldn’t even know he’s there. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Though Alastor is seriously fucked up without a doubt, making your relationship all the more fucked up. Deep down somewhere inside, he cares for you. Its up to you to decide if that feeling is love though. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

It’s hard to tell, you’ve never really gotten to look. But whatever is down there is indeed large and he knows how to use it. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

None. Alastor is still asexual, anything intimate isn’t for his pleasure. As stated before, he cares for you. So much that he’s willing to have sex with you even if he hates it. You would never know this of course, he always plays it off as a form of punishment. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He won’t. This deer for whatever reason doesn’t need sleep. He instead chooses to watch over you as you snooze. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself and decided I had to make one too. Please comment if you'd like to see more of stuff like this? :))


End file.
